


Enemies?

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy casts a permanent sticking charm to Harry and Draco's hands, binding them together. Draco drags harry all around the castle in search for Pansy, ignoring all of Harry's suggestions that they could become friends.<br/>Draco snaps, saying something he realized was too far over the line. Harry breaks the sticking charm and storms off in hurt rage. Draco realizes his mistake and runs after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies?

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ Pansy.” I muttered, scowling at Potter’s too tan face.

He shrugged, a dismissive frown tugging at the corners of his rose colored lips. I glared down at our clasped hands trying to wiggle my hand free from the permanent sticking charm Pansy had put on us.

“The _one_ time I actually try and be nice and help you, this happens.” I muttered, continuing to walk down the hall at a quick pace. “Never doing that again.” I vowed to myself.

Potter laughed his stupid sing-song laugh, an unwilling flutter of warmth spreading through my stomach.

“I don’t mind it really. I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to you since we got back.” He said, his blazing green eyes looking me over as if to withdraw every secret I’ve ever kept from him.

“There’s a reason for that, Potter.” I spat back, turning a sharp left and descending a set of stairs.

He trailed behind me silently, barely keeping pace with me. His hand was big and warm, annoyingly comforting against my own. I knew that if I stopped trying to find Pansy, I would be tempted to keep this sticking charm for as long as possible. I tried to ignore Potter’s arm that kept brushing against my own, or his ragged breathing close to my ear when we ran up a staircase too quickly.

And of course I wasn’t inclined to lean my face against his chest and take in a deep whiff of his scent that smelled like honey and new leather. No. Of course I didn’t. I just wanted to keep walking and find Pansy to get this idiot off my hand.

“We don’t have to be enemies anymore, you know.” Potter said suddenly.

I came to an abrupt halt, jerking Potter backwards when he kept walking at the same pace we had been going this entire time.

“We’re not _enemies_ , Potter.” I spat.

He raised his eyebrows at me, a smirk tugging at his soft lips.

“Okay, then what are we?” He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

I watched his curly locks slide around his large fingers easily, as if begging for me to touch them. I was suddenly too aware of our close standing position and the warmth of his hand against mine. I could practically feel his breath on my chin as he looked up at me, minty and sweet.

I let out a huff and bounded forward again, ignoring the blush that was spreading in my cheeks.

“We aren’t _anything._ ” I said harshly.

This time it was _he_ who jerked _me_ back. I nearly stumbled, having to rest my hand on his shoulder briefly to remain standing. I yanked my hand away, stepping as far away from him as I could.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Why not, _what_?” I asked, pulling a face of bored annoyance. 

“Why aren’t we anything?” He asked, his eyes scouring the mask I put up.

“Because we don’t get along.” I said, adding a hint of impatience to my voice.

“I think we could if you wanted too.” He said.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk forward again, only to be held back by his hand still in mine. I paused and took a deep breath, attempting to keep up composure. If I let off even the slightest hint that I’m attracted to him, it would all be over. He would laugh and run off to tell all his stupid little friends. I couldn’t let that happen. I turned around, putting on the best look of apathy that I could.

“What makes you think that I _want_ to get along with you anyways? I have plenty of friends, why would I want _you_?” I asked, poking at his chest to push his buttons.

Instead of getting angry he just frowned and continued to look up at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, hiding my confusion at his reaction. I turned and started walking forward again, pleased to find that he walked with me this time.

We were nearing the Slytherin common room where Pansy was bound to be, probably laughing it up with Millicent and Blaise. I had confided in them my feelings for Potter and they go and do _this_. Some kind of friends they are.

I could see the door to the common room at the end of the corridor. Both relief and dread swept over me. Relief that I didn’t have to be around Potter anymore and risk slipping up and saying something I’d regret, but dread that I wouldn’t have another excuse to touch him ever again. To feel his warmth on my skin of the callouses on his large palms.

Suddenly I was jerked to a halt. I swung around, prepared to tell him exactly what I thought of these insolent interruptions to my freedom, but in doing so, I guess I leaned a little too far and my lips brushed up against his forehead, a strong wave of his honey leather scent filling my nose, his minty breath washing over my neck as he gasped in shock.

I stumbled backwards in surprise, glancing at his wide eyes only briefly before I turned to flat out run to the common room, which was only a few yards ahead. He tightened his grip on my hand, trying to pull me back.

“Draco, just-!” He started, the use of my first name sent a thrill down my spine.

“Don’t CALL ME THAT!” I shouted, whirling around again, this time being sure I kept my distance to avoid another near-kissing incident. I was afraid if I started, I wouldn’t be able to stop.

“I just want to tal-.” He started.

“Just want to _talk_? Is that what you want?! Great! Well I don’t want to talk to you!” I shouted, trying to drag him toward the common room.

“Why not?” He asked, pulling me back just as hard.

“Because I have nothing to say!” I said frustratedly.

“You usually have too _much_ to say actua-.” He started sarcastically. _That’s it._  

“You want to talk? Fine! Where were you in 6th year when all I _needed_ was to talk to someone? Oh yeah, you were too busy THROWING CURSES AT ME THAT LEFT _PERMANENT_ SCARS ALL OVER MY SKIN. AS IF I DON’T HAVE ENOUGH OF THOSE ALREADY?!” I shouted.

As soon as it was out of my mouth I realized I had gone too far. His face twisted up in pain and sadness, something I had never wanted to witness. I usually only got anger in response to my words, but now.. this?

“That… was an _accident_.” He whispered, taking a feeble step backwards.

“I- I didn’t- I don’t-.” I tried to stutter out an apology, because I knew that no matter what Potter thought of me, he wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt me. Snape told me it was an accident. What is wrong with me?

“Fine. You don’t want to be my friend? Whatever. I don’t care.” He said, pressing his lips together firmly. 

Suddenly it felt like the hand he was holding was on fire. I was about to shout in pain when he ripped his hand away from mine, turning as he stormed off.

“No, Potter, wai-!” I started, gripping his shoulder.

He shrugged me off and walked quickly down the hall. I looked at my tender hand in confusion. If he could have gotten out of this, why didn’t he do it sooner? We’d been like this for over an hour, looking all over creation for Pansy to get her to undo her sticking charm. I hadn’t been anything but cruel to him, but he stayed. But why? I thought he hated me… Unless.

“Potte- Harry! Wait!!” I shouted, running down the corridor, my shoes clicking against the stone floor.

“Harry! _Please_ , wait! I didn’t mean it!” I yelled into the emptiness, flying up the stairs and into the corridor we were just in.

“Please, come back! _Please_! I just want to talk!” I shouted, coming to a place where the corridor split in two directions. There was no way I was going to find him.

“Damn it!” I cursed, slapping the wall nearest to me with my already stinging hand. “Fuck.” I said, cradling it gingerly.

“What do you want?” Said a voice from behind me. 

I jumped and spun around, finding Harry only a few yards behind me. I must have passed him as I ran up here. His face was flushed, his arms folded across his chest.

“I..” I started, looking around me for help. “I don’t want.. to be enemies anymore.” I said, still breathing heavily from when I was running.

He raised his eyebrows, face stoic.

“I want-.” I started, in disbelief that I was about to say this to him. “I want to be friends.”

His shoulders notably relaxed, his eyes flicking down from my face briefly. He pursed his lips, looking back up at me. Suddenly he held out his hand, curling his fingers in a gesture for me to walk forward.

I frowned but took a few steps toward him, eyeing his hand carefully. I stopped when I was about three feet away from his outstretched hand. He sighed and stepped toward, me, gripping my hand in both of his. I blushed and began fumbling my words, trying to form a witty accusation of some sort.

“Shut up, Malfoy.” He said, looking down at his hands. 

He exhaled and closed his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off by a strange cooling sensation spreading over my once stinging hand. I looked at the frown of concentration across his brow, watching as his lips parted slightly. His eyes were closed, dark lashes fanned out on his tanned cheeks.

I instinctively leaned forward, my nose brushing up against one of his smooth locks. I closed my eyes as I inhaled his honey sweet leathery scent, daring myself to lean just a little closer and press a kiss against his forehead.

“What are you doing?” Potter asked.

I jerked away, ripping my hand out of his two warm ones.

“Nothing!” I replied, crossing my arms as I attempted to draw a mask of bored apathy.

“Don’t you do that.” He said, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

“Do what?” I asked.

“Put on a face to try and hide your emotions.” He said.

I spluttered. There’s _no_ _way_ he could know I do that.

“I don’t- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said, raising my chin high, looking away from him.

“You’re doing it _right now_!” He said, pointing more fervently at my face.

I opened my mouth in fake offense.

“I am _not_.” I replied.

“Damn it, Malfoy, why can’t you just be yourself for _once_ in your damn life!” He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“You want me to be myself, do you?” I asked, anger flaring up inside me.

“YES!” He shouted.

“Fine!” I replied, stepping forward to hold his face in my hands.

I pressed my lips against his, waiting for a hex or a jinx or a shove. I was squeezing my eyes shut as I waited, but when his hands finally met my chest they were tender and soft. He grabbed at my knitted vest, pulling his face back slightly.

“I- I’m sorry- I-.” I started.

“Shut _up_ , Malfoy.” He breathed, tugging me forward to kiss me again.

He wrapped his large hands around my waist and pulled me toward him. I sighed and relaxed against him, sliding my fingers into his soft, curly hair.

_I’m going to hug Pansy when I find her._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had in my head, feel free to check out the three other stories I have posted on here, one of which is an 8th year fic, well over 250K. Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
